greysanatomynorgefandomcom_no-20200215-history
Alex Karev
Før serien Alex Karev er i utgangspunktet beskrevet som en irriterende person. Han har en lang liste over familie problemer, som startet allerede når han var en ung gutt. Moren hans hadde et mentalt problem og faren hans var aldri der for å ta vare på ham og hans søsken. Alex hintet til at faren slo han flere ganger, inntil en dag, da sto Alex opp og slo sin far så mye at han aldri kom tilbake. Alex har en yngre bror, Aaron, og en yngre søster, Amber, og de har alle vært i fosterhjem i 5 år. Aaron og Amber hadde bare noen få nye familier, men Alex var hos 17 forskjellige fosterhjem familier på 5 år før han ble gjenforent med søsknene. I serien Sesong 1 I sesong 1 fikk forholdene til de fleste kollegaene en tøff start. Han er også veldig aktiv med forskjellige kvinner, og hans første faste forhold er med Izzie Stevens. Som han også narrer etter og ha funnet ut at hun har vært en undertøy modell. Men bak masken er det også en veldig følsom og omsorgsfull mann. Han kommer inn i seriens første episode som en turnuslege. Han ble uteksaminert ved University of Iowa. På slutten av sesongen, får George O'Malley syfilis fra Alex gjennom sykepleieren Olivia Harper, noe som fører til et fiendskap mellom de to. Sesong 2 I sesong 2 ber Alex Izzie ut på en date, men han blir skuffet når han har stryket i en eksamen. Izzie blir fornærmet når han ikke legger merke til henne under daten og informerer han om at hun ikke lenger ønsker å gå ut med ham. Han fryser senere under en nødssituasjons operasjon, og George tar over for ham. Alex forhold til Izzie blir dårligere når han opplever erektil dysfunksjon med henne. Han fortsetter å ligge med Olivia igjen, og når de blir tatt av Izzie, slår hun opp med ham. Etter at han tar eksamen på nytt, består han, og gjenforenes med Izzie under bombetrusselen på sykehuset. De slår senere opp igjen når Izzie faller for en hjerte pasient, Denny Duquette. Alex bruker mye tid med å jobbe med neontal kirurgen Addison Montgomery, og senere for plastisk kirurg Mark Sloan, men etter en stund der går han over til Addisons' avdeling. Sesong 3 Addison er tiltrukket av Alex og de kysser, og senere har de sex, men Alex sier at de ikke kan ha en framtid sammen. I ettertid av en ferje ulykke, redder Alex en gravid kvinne som er klemt under en stolpe. Hun våkner med hukommelsestap, og blir knyttet til Alex som hjelper henne med å skape en identited, og de velger navnet Ava. Etter at hun føder en datter, kommer Avas hukommelse tilbake, men hun prøver og skjule det for Alex ettersom hun nylig har dratt fra et dårlig ekteskap. Han overtaler henne til og fortelle om hennes sanne identitet, og hun sier at hun er Rebecca Pope. Når Rebeccas ektemann kommer til sykehuser, ber hun Alex gi henne en grunn for å bli. Alex har ingen grunn, siden han ikke tror han er bra nok for henne. Addison får Alex til og tenke på det en gang til, og han drar tilbake til sykehuset, men Rebecca har blitt utskrevet. Sesong 4 I sesong 4 er Alex blitt en assistentlege. Rebecca kommer tilbake i sesong 4, og hun og Alex har sex før hun drar tilbake til ektemannen sin. Alex har et kort "forhold" med Lexie Grey, men velger å være med Rebecca når hun forteller at hun er gravid. Izzie finner senere ut at hun ikke er gravid, og Alex hjelper Rebecca når hun blir hysterisk og trenger hjelp. Etter at Rebecca skjærer seg overtaler Izzie han til å innrømme at hun må ha psykisk hjelp. Alex finner ut at Rebeccas ektemann har folatt hennne og tatt datteren, og at hun er mentalt syk. Alex bryter sammen i Izzies armer, og de to kysser. Alex Karevs turnusleger: *Pierce - (Overført til [[George O'Malley i There's No 'I' in Team) *Sadie Harris (Ble turnuslegen hans i All By Myself, sluttet i Before and After) *Laura *James *Norman Shales (Ble turnuslegen hans i Let The Truth Sting, sluttet i Haunt You Every Day) * Ukjent mann (asiatisk) Sesong 5 I ettertid av Rebeccas sammenbrudd, blir Izzie og Alex sammen på nytt etter en stund. Izzie begynner og hallusinere om Denny, og oppdager det at hun har metastatisk melanom (stadie 4) med en sjanse på 5 % overlevelse. Alex er sjokkert over nyheten men finner styrke til å bli værende med henne. Izzie planlegger et bryllup for Meredith Grey og Derek Shepherd, men når Derek finner en til svulst i hjernen hennes, gir de bryllupet sitt til Izzie og Alex, som gifter seg foran alle sine venner. (Se: Izzie og Alexs bryllup) thumb|left|282px Etter bryllupet deres diskuteres det om hun skal gjennomgå en risikofylt operasjon for å fjerne svulsten. Alex støtter henne, men til slutt insisterer han på at hun skal ha operasjon. Izzie er enig men undertegner på et gjenopplivings skjema. Alex ber henne om å revurdere det, men Izzie nekter og forteller ham at hvis hjertet hennes stopper, må han la henne gå. Etter operasjonen, mister Izzie korttidshukommelsen og Alex hjelper henne med å huske, noe som hun gjør igjen etter en krangel mellom de to. Etter at de begge innser at hun har fått tilbake hukommelsen, unnskylder Alex seg for hans tidligere utbrudd, men så stopper Izzies hjerte. Scenen ender med at Izzies venner og kollegaer ignorere gjenopplivings skjemaet i et forsøk på å gjenopplive henne, og Alex ser på med tårer i øynene. Sesong 6 I sesong 6 våkner Izzie opp og Alex klarer ikke å gi beskjeden om at George er død. Men når Callie forteller ham at hun vil at Izzie skal ta valge om å donere bort Georges organer forteller han henne det. Alex og Izzie får nøklene til Campingvogna til Derek når Izzie får komme hjem fra sykehuset, men Alex klarer ikke å være den ektemannen Izzie vil han skal være, hun konfronterer ham og han forteller henne at hun døde i armene hans, og han fikk ikke redde henne. Og han forteller at ha ikke kommer til å overleve uten henne. Izzie holder ham og gir ham et kyss. I episode 5 får Izzie sparken, sjefen never noe med at Dr. Shepherd, Dr. Hunt og Dr. Karev har nevnt noe om henne, og hun blir sjokkert og knust. Når han går for å skifte så finner han en lapp, han går så til Meredith og Cristina og sier at Izzie har dratt fra meg. Og han sier at han ikke vet om hun kommer tilbake. Alex forsøker å komme i kontakt med Izzie, men han får ikke tak i henne. Da Izzie kommer til sykehuset, snakker hun og Alex sammen i galleriet. Hun informerer Alex om at hun ikke kunne tilgi ham for å ha snakket med sjefen. Alex sa da at han ikke kunne tilgi henne for å ha forlatt ham uten å snakke med ham først, og han forlot henne alene i galleriet. Når Meredith frykter at Alex begynner og ha sex med mange igjen for å døyve smerten, runger hun Izzie og forteller henne at Alex kanskje går videre. På samme tidspunkt, har Alex en one-night stand med Lexie Grey. Når Izzie kommer tilbake neste morgen, forteller Alex nesten med en gang at han har sovet sammen med en annen, men Izzie forteller han at de kan komme seg gjennom dette. Når hun senere viser ham resulatene at hode skanningen tidligere på dagen, klemmer de og Alex forteller henne at han elsker henne så mye, og at hun gjorde ham til en bedre mann – men nå som han er den bedre mannen, skjønner han endelig at han er for god for dette, han fortjener ikke å bli behandlet sånn, så han ber henne og å gå videre med livet sitt, som han vil; uten hverandre. Alex ser ut til å funnet ut at hans kall faktisk er pedriatisk, og ikke plastisk kirurgi, som han hadde bestemt seg for i tidligere sesonger. Når Arizona ser hans evne til å håndtere barn, vier hun interesse i å veilede ham i pediatrisk. Han syntes det opprinnelig var en jentes jobb, så han ønsket ikke å vurdere det, men han viser at han utvikler en evne til det nå. Senere kommer broren Aaron til sykehuset for en operasjon, og mange smertefulle minner gjenoppstår. Meredith oppdager at Alex, samt Aaron og søsteren Amber har vært i fosterhjem siden moren ikke klarte å ta vare på dem. Alex sliter med det at broren hans er tilbake, men de ordner opp etter operasjonen. Og Aaron takker ham for at han alltid beskyttet han mot faren når han var ung. Den dagen fikk han også skilsmissepapirene fra Izzie. thumb|250px|left|Alex blir oppdaget i heisen av [[Mark Sloan|Mark og Lexie.]] I første del av finalen av sesongen, blir Alex skutt, men han overlever med hjelp av Lexie og Mark. Når han blir behandlet, tar han Lexie for Izzie og sier at "hun kom tilbake" og han ber henne om og aldri forlate han igjen. Lexie svarer bare med at hun aldri kommer til å forlate ham. Sesong 7